Time traveling causes love
by Severus Snape's loving wife
Summary: Hermione is in her sixth year. She uses the time turner again. Then one day she wakes up in the Gryffindor common room from 50 years ago. She has to stay there untill they find a solution how she is able to get back. HG/SS
1. Chapter 1: This is bad, Very bad

**Time Traveling causes love.**

**Prologue**  
"Ms Granger, because you have to many subjects you have to use the time turner again. Like in your third year. You know the rules, Miss Granger."  
Hermione Granger sat at the office of Minerva McGonagall. It was start school year. The sorting ceremony was about to begin. Hermione Granger was now at her sixth year at Hogwarts and she loved studying.  
"Thank you Professor. And yes I know the rules. I must not be seen by myself." With that McGonagall dismissed her and Hermione walked out of the office.

**Chapter 1 : This is bad, very bad. **  
Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room. She played a little with her necklace while she read Hogwarts: A History. Her favorite book. She didn't notice the man who was glaring at her from behind a pillar. Hermione Granger yawned. Then she suddenly fell in sleep.  
"WOW! Who is she? Why is she in our common room? Maybe she is a spy from Slytherin! No, dumbass! She has Gryffindor robes!"  
Hermione woke up from the sounds in the Gryffindor common room. She opened her eyes. She was shocked. She looked into faces she didn't know! She sat up.  
"Who are you all? Were a the Gryffindors? Why are you here?"  
Everyone looked confused.  
"We Are the Gryffindors! Who are You?" _NO! That's impossible! I am a Gryffindor and I don't know them! _  
"Can you take me to the Headmaster?"  
"Dumbledore? Why would you want that?! Just leave!"  
"Yes Dumbledore! And NO! I don't leave 'cause I don't know why I'm here. I just felt asleep in the common room while my friends were playing chess and while I read Hogwarts: A History and now they are gone and I don't know you who you are! I want my friends!" At that moment a boy came trough the crowd. He looked exactly like Harry only his eyes were brown. He said to the girl who had spoken to Hermione:  
"Lily, who is this? Why is she in our common room? Is she a muggle?"  
_Lily? WAIT! _  
"No, James! She is not a muggle. She is a Gryffindor but no one knows her"  
_James? Lily? Harry's parents? _  
"What year is it?" Hermione asked very confused. Lily looked weird at Hermione  
"1963. Why?" _WHAT?! 50 years back in time?! _Hermione paled.  
"I have to go to the headmaster!"  
Then Remus appeared.  
"I will escort you. I assume you don't know were it is?"  
"I know were it is so you don't have to but thank you, Remus" Everyone glared at her.  
"You...you...you know my name!"_ F*ck! _  
"Well...yeah..." She stuttered.  
"But I will escort you. There are sneaky Slytherins out there. We don't want that something happens to a pretty lady like you." Hermione giggled. _I always knew Remus was a little bit a flirt but especially in privet. _They walked out of the Common Room.  
"So... How do you know my name?"  
Hermione chuckled a bit.  
"I know everything about you, your friends and your fluffy problem."_ F*ck !_ She hadn't meant to say that! she hit her hand over her mouth.  
"O...erm...Well OK...We are there. I will leave you here. I don't know the password so you have to find that out yourself." _What could the password be? _Then:  
"Lemon Drop!" She was right. It was the password. Remus looked around just in time to see her disappear. He shook his head. _Who is she?_  
Hermione knocked on the headmasters door.  
"Enter." She opened the door. There was Dumbledore. He sat at his desk.  
"Professor Dumbledore! Er... I am Hermione Granger." It was weird to introduce herself to the Headmaster she knew so well. He looked at her confused.  
"How did you come into my office Miss Granger and what are you doing here. Explain yourself."  
"Well...I know you always take candy as you password and I know you like Lemon Drop so I thought; I try and well, it worked. " He smiled at her with a twinkling in his eyes.  
"And I don't really know what I'm doing here. Well. I'm from the future. I had an accident with my time turner I think. I fell asleep inside the Gryffindor common room and when I woke there were al those people who should be dead and who are much older than me an who I don't know." She panicked a bit and looked desperate at the Headmaster.  
"Mm... That's interesting. In which year are you Miss Granger?"  
"Sixth, Sir. But I really need to go back to 2013! My friends need me!"  
"Mm... 2013? Fifty years... This is bad, very bad!I think you should attend classes until we find out how to get you back. I will let Remus Lupin and Lily Evans escort you to all your classes. Alright? I will start searching immediately!" Hermione nodded. _Fine by me_  
"Thank you Sir. But were do I sleep?"  
"In Lily Evans dorm Miss Granger. Professor McGonagall will tell everyone what's going on. And I must ask not to reveal something of the future to anyone. Even not to me."  
She nodded again. Then she got back to the Gryffindor common room and walked -under the guidance of Lily- to her dorm and sunk into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The first meeting

**A/N: MY REVIEWERS ARE RIGHT! Harry's parents got him around their twenty not around their fifty. I was struggling with the age. So sorry! Just so you know it. **

**Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters! They all belong to Miss J.K. Rowling!**

**Chapter 2: the first meeting**

A girl shook Hermione awake. It took a second before Hermione knew who the girl was.

"Good morning, Lily. What's the time?"

"Good morning Hermione. It's 7 A.M. It's almost time for breakfast. Are you coming?" Hermione leapt out of her bed and with a flick of her wand she undressed,dressed, combed her hair and brushed her teeth all at the same time. Then she followed Lily to the common room.

"Hé! Hermione! Coming with us to breakfast?" It was Remus.

"Yes, Remus." Then she looked confused. And continued: "I didn't know you and Sirius were together!"

Sirius and Remus blushed and nodded.

"How do you know everyones name Hermione?" Hermione chuckled.

"I can't say anything about the future but I can say you two" pointing at Sirius and Remus are good friends of mine. I don't know James and Lily personally but I know who they are and I hate Peter Pettigrew." Everyone stared . She chuckled then the others joined her. They walked together to the Great Hall and later to Potions, their first class. Lily sat down next to James, Remus next to Sirius and Peter next to someone she didn't knew. She sat down next to someone else. Everyone stared at her. _Why? They all know I am new right? _The boy next to her looked at her in confusing too. So she said:

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" Then the boy turned his face to her. Then she knew who he was.

"You are Severus Snape!"

"How do you know me? You're the girl from the future right?" Hermione nodded.

"How do you know me? Am I your friends in the future?" Hermione smiled at Severus and the said:

"HaHaHa! No you're not a friend. I think you hate me a little bit but Sirius always says it's just because I remind you of Lily." _F*ck again! _She hit her hand over her mouth. Then Slughorn walked in. The lesson begun. It was very boring and easy so Hermione started a conversation with Severus.

"So. You're in Slytherin right?"

"Yes I am. And you are in Gryffindor."

"Yes. I am. You are a genius in potions right? I think you're amazing!" Severus blushed a little bit.

"Thank you" he said shy. "But it's not really a big deal. I just like potions."

"It _IS_ a big deal. You are amazing, a genius! I like potions too by the way. But all my friends -in the future- hate it. All they talk about is Quidditch. I don't really like Quidditch. I don't get it." He looked surprised at her.

"I don't like Quidditch too! It's just a sport. I think studying is more important then playing a sport."

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" Then the class was dismissed. "I am glad I met you, Severus. Let's talk again sometime or maybe study together in the library or something. See you!" Severus nodded

"Yes I hope so. Bye Hermione!"

Then Hermione walked out of the classroom. Remus and Lily were already outside immediately they rushed to her. Lily said:

"Why did you sit down next to Snape? You could've just sat down next to a Gryffindor!"

"I didn't know he was Severus Snape but he is really nice. We're going to study together sometime. And we have really much in common!" Remus and Lily glared at her like she was crazy.

"Come Remus. We bring Hermione to the infirmary." Hermione got a little mad. Severus was nice and he was really intelligent.

"NO! Look I know you were friends with him and he called you a mudblood but he was just embarrassed because James and Sirius made a fool of him. He doesn't deserve that, Lily." Remus and Lily stared at her then Lily -angry- turned around and begun to run to their classroom. Remus looked a little mad at Hermione but then grabbed her hand and they -too- began to run to the classroom. This time she sat next to Remus.

After their classes Hermione got to the library. There was Severus. She sat down next to him. He looked up and smiled at her.

"I should've known it was you. You're the only one who talks to me ànd visits the library." He chuckled and Hermione did also. "I hope you didn't get problems with your friends 'cause you sat next to me in class."

"Only a little problem with Lily. She's a little mad at me I think. I said you didn't deserve her attitude."

"Honestly, I really think I deserve her attitude. You obviously don't know what I said to her, Hermione. Probably if you knew you wouldn't be here with me and you would run to Lily and Potter and their friends." He looked very sad. Hermione put her arm around his shoulder.

"By coincidence I know what you said to her, Severus. But I don't agree with her. My best friend was angry ones and called me a mudblood but I forgave him because I love him very much" she looked into Severus eyes. "And I was sick of it that he -every time he saw me- apologised." she added laughingly. Severus looked up. He saw something in Hermione's eyes that he had never seen when someone looked at him. Care, Love and Friendship.

"Thank you, Hermione. You are already my best friend ,you know. I appreciate it really much. Now, let's study!"

Then they began to study until all of their homework was done.

"Sev, we have to go to dinner now! Hurry! Otherwise we don't have anything to eat!"

Together Hermione and Severus got into the Great Hall. They smiled at each other as they walked to the different tables. Hermione got down next to James.

"Hi, guys! Nice afternoon?" She asked. Sirius answered.

"Yes. Very nice. You too? You were with snivvilus right?" Hermione looked mad at Sirius

"Don't call him that!" She snapped at Sirius.

"Oooo! Someone's in love! Did he call you a mudblood already?" Now Hermione got even more angry

"One: NO, Sirius, NO! I am not in love! And two: Sev is really sorry about that and I know he begged Lily to forgive him but she just didn't." When Lily heard her name she listened. She once again didn't agree with Hermione.

"Hermione! You don't know how it is to be called a mudblood by someone you trust completely!"

"Actually Lily. I do! My best friend once called me a mudblood when he was angry but I forgave him after a while because I love him and now he is my best friend again. So I do know how it feels and I know it's difficult to forgive someone but if you really care about someone..." After the last sentence she shrugged her shoulders. Lily looked surprised.

"You really forgave your best friend? You are far to soft Hermione!" She said laughingly. Hermione chuckled too. Tomorrow she had double potions and DADA together with Severus. She always was excited about lessons but about some reason she felt butterflies when she thought about it.


End file.
